powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GodOfNerds
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimate Fighter page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:05, April 13, 2014 (UTC) RedvsBlue is entirely fan-made. We do not allow anything fanon on this site. That includes fan characters and fanficition. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:40, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Apparently, RvB is it's own media, according to RvB wikia admins so....yeah I guess they do count nowGabriel456 (talk) 04:41, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Indiscriminate Substitution Something that came outta my sorta crazy headA Living Person (talk) 03:59, May 25, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person I put the pics up on my second character can you tell me if you like them i going to be working on him more http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_2 TheRavageBeast (talk) 07:25, October 23, 2014 (UTC) i updated my second character backstory and family can yo tell me what you think http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_2 TheRavageBeast (talk) 11:52, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey GON ! I'd love to see a Ronin / Lawrence crossover, I'd just like to check out a few things beforehand. Call me once you've got a few ideas, I may have some of my own to add too. Maybe a short story about how she came to see him as as her personal nemesis, being the personification of everything she despises in men ? ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:54, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Good vacation to you ! Let's just talk about it once you're back, it should be much easier to work it out. DYBAD (talk) 12:26, October 25, 2014 (UTC) its grant dude look my first one http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grant.walker/my_first_character its grant GON respond its grant so GON im adding "and becuase he could never manipulate him he reminded him of his mother and fell in love and is still stalking him to this day" to my history plus the histroy you made OK? my chat froze TheRavageBeast (talk) 10:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_Anti-God TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_5 TheRavageBeast (talk) 06:52, November 5, 2014 (UTC) A New Character Sheet Thank you for visiting.WikiWalker (talk) 06:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Composite character Read this blog to vote for the character http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Composite_character_votes:species Sifsand (talk) 20:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm in the chat Sifsand (talk) 16:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) New sheet hope you like http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_7 TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Come to the chat please Sifsand (talk) 08:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC) chat now Grant.walker (talk) 22:30, December 15, 2014 (UTC) its grant its about the image you posted go on the chat im sort of ticked no offense but my day is not going so well so younow i might snap if pressed hard or not light Grant.walker (talk) 22:30, December 15, 2014 (UTC) read ME! ___ oh if you dound it on devain art then its ok well sorry for being mean anyway just if youfind it on my gallery or i show it to you just ask before you use it ok? but if you find it on youre own it perfectly ok. ok? anyway bye ^-^ Grant.walker (talk) 21:57, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) 5th Character Sheet This was a pain to doA Living Person (talk) 05:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person What, I didnt understand TheRavageBeast (talk) 19:14, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure and leave your signature, its annoying to have to keep finding your name to respond back to TheRavageBeast (talk) 19:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Just to lett you know, then chat reseted and i need to ask you a question TheRavageBeast (talk) 22:07, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Story I hope you like my new Story TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Users Please note that when you add User, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, December 23, 2014 (UTC) GON we dont need the Character Template TheRavageBeast (talk) 22:36, December 23, 2014 (UTC) If you know why do it then, TheRavageBeast (talk) 23:07, December 23, 2014 (UTC) then why dont you use Wordpad, or whatever you use to write documents. TheRavageBeast (talk) 23:11, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Well this wiki isnt your document. TheRavageBeast (talk) 10:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey GON ! Sorry, I wasn't there when you posted. I'm usually on the chat when I'm around, or at the very least I regularly check who is, so it's easy to meet when we're both on the site. Good news ! I found what is probably the best possible pic for your character (also got an alternative idea to propose for the name). I was even working on a story about her first meating with Lawrence, so it would probably be better to keep the "Origin Story" aside until the story is finished, for the sake of immersion (on the readers' side) Tips : Beast is right, Wordpad is the way to go to prepare an alpha version of a character sheet, that's what I did myself also (and for many power pages I made over time), perfect to keep all ready and in order for the right time. I'm notably using this method to prepare the story I just told you about. See you soon ! DYBAD (talk) 21:31, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Tadam ! Story complete, with picture and all ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:50, December 30, 2014 (UTC)